Pokemon Move: Ohsu Regional Games
by ddrXero64
Summary: Community based story, it portrays existing forum members as people in a pokemon world. The forum is home to a new region, and the forum activity is directly related to the events in the story. Though somewhat interactive, the story is told by one member.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Are you sure you want to do this? I won't be mad at you either way, but make sure it's something you want to do. Will you be all right?"

It's fine mom, jeez. I'll be all right, and I can contact you if anything. But really, I'm 18, I'm not one of the idiots who tries to conquer the world when I'm still in middle school. Thank you though, I'll remember to call you often ok?"

Xero was well on his way to the boat, and after giving his sobbing mother a hug, he boarded the SS Muziek. He found his cabin easily, and he got his luggage in the cabin before shutting the door and throwing himself on the comfy bed. He knew what his mother meant, and he didn't like thinking back to those times. He would have horrible flashbacks of what happened that day, and he constantly tried to keep his mind off of it.

He heard a page on the speaker outside his cabin.

"Welcome aboard the SS Muziek! We will arrive at the Ohsu Region in approximately 2 hours. So enjoy a little leisure, and don't forget to visit the dining hall for some amazing food! Brought to you by 4chan Foods."

"The hell I'm eating that. I heard that stuff is worse than eating rat poison haha."

Xero laid back on his bed, and looked at the clock. It read 1:02 pm. He assumed he'd arrive at 3:00, so he decided to take a quick snooze.

He awoke to a loud announcement shortly after. He looked at the clock, as it read 1:04 pm.

"Attention passengers! We've arrived safely in Vocarock City! Please exit quickly, as our next departure is scheduled soon. Thank you for riding the SS Muziek, and I hope you have a musical day!"

Xero was confused, but grabbed his bags. He walked out of his cabin, and proceeded to the line. As he walked off the ship, he walked by one of the employees.

"Did we really just get in here in two minutes?"

"um, uh, no! Uh, I think the clocks are busted. It was well over 2 hours, I heard that uh..the clocks started to go back by themselves. They're looking into it right now!"

The guy seemed strangely nervous, but Xero nodded. He walked towards the building in front of him, a huge center towering over Vocarock Docks. It was known as the Ohsu Regional Center, and it was the starting place for all trainers new to the Ohsu Region. He walked in, and was depressed to see the line was huge. He put his bags down, and started the long wait to receive his first pokemon.

"Hey! What's up!"

"Oh hey there. Not much, you?"

"Chillin' like a Rocket Villain! Nah, the joke gets old. I'm Omega. What brings you to the awesome region of Ohsu?"

Xero looked at Omega and had to think for a second. He wondered himself what brought him to Ohsu, but he casually gave a common response to Omega to avoid any awkward conversation.

"I hear that the style of battling here is different. As a pokemon trainer, any new challenge is worth a shot, ya know?"

"Damn straight. I'm sure you'll see how we differ when you get to the front of the line. Follow me."

"Woah wait, I really don't want to wait again. Where do you want me to go?"

"Don't worry, I can get you a shortcut to another line. Guaranteed first person. I work here, I'm one of the Gym Leaders. Dark type is my style, but unlike most punks that prefer it, I like to give it a bit more of a fiery passion, if ya know what I mean haha."

Xero really didn't know what he meant, but he followed Omega around the center. Omega opened a staff only door, and beckoned Xero in. Xero grabbed his bags and followed Omega into what seemed to be another registration center, but smaller.

"This is the Staff Registration Center. One thing about working here is that you're allowed to bring friends to this registration center and let them register more conveniently. You seemed like a good trainer, just wanted to extend a hand of friendship. I like to watch the new crowd every year come off that boat, and they always look the same. There seems to be some hidden talent this year though, something oddly different about this new crowd."

"Oh cool, thanks man. Where should I go to register here?"

"Oh here, I'll help you out. Usually aevv will handle this stuff, he doubles as security, but there are plenty of those around today. Don't mess with him, his Ampharos is tough as nails too. Yo aevv!"

Xero walked towards a big guy, and followed him to a counter. He signed some papers and showed his Trainer ID to the security guard.

"Oh, you're from the Stepmania Region are you? That's cool, though most people seem to agree that we're a little more advanced in technology here in the Ohsu Region. Not that it's a bad thing, just wanted to point out you'll see a lot of things you probably won't be used to. Now, we have a different selection of pokemon here at the Staff Registration Center. Which one would you like? I would suggest you take-"

"That one. I definitely want him."

Xero watched as aevv turned around and took a long look at the pokemon. He seemed to have a confused look,  
>but he didn't question Xero's choice.<p>

"Uh, so you want Furret? Sure, I guess. He's not too strong, but they've been looking for a partner for him for a long time. It's a good thing for him I guess, it's your decision. Oh, I almost forgot, here's your Poke Mapper. This is the new touch screen version, which has revolutionized the way we battle here at Ohsu. You'll see beat circles, and by tapping them in rhythm you'll be able to control your pokemon in battle. It was a controversial device, but after the defeat of Team Rocket it has long been evolved into a safe and new way of battling. Simply use your technical machine on your pokemon when you're ready to battle, and you'll be able to control it. Beat Mapping is no joke, and being able to master the moves is even harder. Train hard, and I'm sure you'll become a fine Trainer."

Xero received a Poke Mapper, and adjusted it around his arm. A screen popped up, and a welcome screen was displayed. He was handed Furret's pokeball, and the TM Machine that would enable and disable Furret in battle. He quickly read the instructions to the TM, and noticed that it was against the rules to use it outside of designated areas. It would be unusable in the city and other places.

He read through the welcome screen, and started messing with the features. He notices the small words at the bottom. It read "Peppy Labs." He decided to ask aevv about this.

"So who's peppy? The creator of this device?"

"We aren't really sure. It was a mysterious scientist that was working on an experiment years ago. All we know is that Team Rocket heard of this project, and forced peppy to work for them. This was many years ago though, and when Team Rocket was defeated by the Legendary Trainer peppy was nowhere to be found. I hear that the Legendary Trainer was missing too. But it has long been modified, and it will automatically shut off once the pokemon is too exhausted to fight."

"I see. Well thanks for the help, I'm going to go and...WAAAH!"

Furret jumped at Xero and tackled him to the ground. He started scurrying all over Xero, and Xero was going nuts. Xero eventually gave in, and Furret snuck into one of Xero's bags.

"Holy crap, no wonder no one wanted him. It's ok though haha, he's very eccentric. I love a pokemon with personality."

"I told you. Don't forget too, as most trainers will. You only get one pokemon at a time in this region, and there's no wild pokemon here. You'll get them one way or another, but you'll never have more than one accompany you."

"Wait what? FUUUUUUUUU-!"

Xero waved to Omega and walked back into the registration room. He noticed all the trainers had received their Poke Mappers and were already learning basic functions and beats. He saw most of them walk into the next room, where all the trainers were hanging out. Xero was tired, and decided to walk over. He had a long morning on the trip to the docks, and so he expected to enjoy the rest of his day there. He had reservations at the lodge in City Square, so he had time to spend meeting new people.

And thus Xero's new journey began.


	2. Ohsu Thrashers I

**Chapter 1**

Xero was sitting on a bench outside the center, watching all kinds of trainers go by. He pulled out a sandwich he had prepared that morning and started chowing down. Seconds later another Trainer walked up to him and sat down.

"Uh, hey! I'm Xero, is this your first time to the Ohsu Region as well?"

The person sitting next to him was staring at a trainer across the docks. He was eyeing the trainer's pokemon from afar, and Xero started to notice the pokemon as well. It seemed that the trainer was having a hard time controlling the pokemon, and the pokemon was having a fit. The person got up and walked across the docks.

"Hey new person! You can't control a Torchic by talking softly to it! Hey! What are you doing? Crap...oh hey, I wasn't ignoring you. Give me a sec, I'll be right back."

Xero was a bit a confused, and he was so lost he didn't notice his Furret eating his sandwich right out of his hand. He watched as this experienced trainer walked over and calmed the Torchic down through some well spoken commands. He walked back and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Medi-Chan. I'm actually more of a breeder than a trainer, but I guess you can call me both. I focus more on being able to control pokemon outside of battle, AKA being friends with it. Not really new to this region, but I come out every year to help out the new trainers. As you can tell, that guy was not having a good time with his new Torchic. I think they've bonded a bit now though."

Oh cool, a pokemon breeder huh? That's cool, I've never really met one before. I'm Xero, one of the new trainers as well. I've trained pokemon in another region though, but the style of battle here caught my interest, so I wanted to give it a try. Pretty awesome so far."

"Yea, it's different. You should definitely get another sandwich though, Furret wrecked it."

Xero looked at his hand and saw the sandwich was gone. He brought out his open palm and drove it into his face, knowing he didn't have any other food packed. He was going to have to head to City Square early to grab a bite to eat.

At that moment Xero noticed the new trainer from before heading his way. He saw Torchic follow as well, and the trainer walked up to Medi-Chan.

"Thanks dude, Torchic was acting really weird. I think I got it now, and yea, I'll make sure not to have him walk on the wet docks next time, haha. Didn't realize fire starters didn't like wet areas."

"No problem, I'm Medi-Chan, one of the regulars from around here. This is Xero, he's fresh off the boat."

"Hey Xero, I didn't know we had illegal pokemon trainers! Hahaha!"

"Someone has a good sense of humor huh? Damn racist comments...every time..."

"Haha, my sense of humor is probably what people know me by. I'm Quaraezha, kind of new here too. Though I visited last month, I actually had this Torchic for a bit already. It's always getting sensitive though, such a dramatic pokemon."

"I see. I'm getting really hungry haha, do you know somewhere I could get a bite to eat Medi-Chan?"

"Yea, no problem. Lots of cool places around here. Oh wait, another regular is heading over here. Hey, numot, over here! Over here! Let me get my Medicham out to get his attention."

Medi-Chan stood up and reached for his pokeball. He released his Medicham and pointed to numot. His Medicham seemed to know what was going on, and rushed over to numot. Medicham reached down and low kicked numot, and numot fell hard. It rushed back over to Medi-Chan, and started to hide. Xero saw numot run over to Medi-Chan, furiously chasing the tricky pokemon."

"I told you not to let your Medicham do that! I swear next time I catch him I'm gonna show him a real low kick, my pokemon will beat him so bad-"

"Relax numot, you know he won't stop doing that until you stop feeding him attention. Don't you know anything about breeding?"

"No, I know more important stuff, like taming. You know breeding doesn't interest me. I tame pokemon to show a little more respect than that, so they don't make you look bad in battle when they decide not to listen."

"Oh relax numot. Xero, Rayquaza, this is numot, he's a Pokemon Tamer, you could learn a thing or two from him about keeping your pokemon well behaved. It seems like Torchic and Furret would be perfect candidates."

"First off, it's Quaraezha. Second, I admit, Torchic is horribly behaved. Thirdly, I need to ask. If you're such a good tamer, what pokemon do you usually carry around?"

Xero looked at numot, and noticed a slight smirk. Numot didn't waste anytime grabbing his pokeball, and unfastened it from his belt. He threw out his Camerupt, and Torchic cringed. Xero would've expected it to give a roar or show off its intense heat, but it simply rested on the ground. He noticed it was very calm, and it was in a very peaceful mood.

"This is a perfect example of a once wild pokemon now tamed. You're going to need to learn to do this stuff, unless you want to end up a joke. There are lots of way to tame your pokemon other than my way, but they're all wrong. Trust me, if you want to excel try to train your pokemon the right way. Starting with the right beatmaps, it'll be a while before you can effectively plan your own. There are some basic beatmaps in the shop in City Square though, it can teach you some basic strategies for battling in the Ohsu Region."

"Nice. It's getting a little late, do you guys wanna head over there now? I'm really hungry, and that sandwich was all I had. If you guys wanna grab something, I'm fine."

"Yea, good idea Xero. Torchic is pouting over being in the docks, let's go somewhere where it won't whine. Haha, why not get a sundae. Get it, because the sun is hot, but sundaes are technically cold?"

"...yea. Not that good of a sense of humor, good try though. Medi-chan, numot, you guys down?"

They nodded, and the four started to head over to City Square. The sun was setting, and the center was becoming empty. All the trainers were headed to City Square to enjoy their first night in the Ohsu Region, and have some fun with the small festival being thrown. Xero didn't expect to have a bad time at all, and he didn't expect to run into trouble. Omega watched as the four walked off.

"I hope they don't take the new trainers to the usual spot. They'll get chewed up by some of the regulars.  
>Knowing Medi-Chan and numot, they probably didn't think about that. Oh well. Wanna head over there in a bit aevv?"<p>

"Yea, sure. It seems to have died down here, I'm done for the day. I have a feeling tonight is gonna be a fun night with the new people haha."

"Haha, me too. Something tells me these new trainers have a different vibe about them. Wait until they get to their first gym battle, then the party begins..."


	3. Ohsu Thrashers II

**Chapter 2**

"Holy crap Medi-Chan, you were right. This food is amazing. I've never even heard of this place!"

"Haha, yea. It's a sort of local spot new trainers usually miss. They see Start Power and assume it's some sort of battery shop. It's probably the best place to eat out around here."

Xero was tearing up every dish, eyeing everyone's plate. He was extremely hungry, having spent the whole day without food. He was finishing his cheesecake dessert that Quaraezha left when he heard loud footsteps. He looked up to see a spunky trainer nearing the table. She was wearing heavy leather boots, and sported a leather jacket studded with huge metal pieces. She had leather gloves on and a big load of confidence, walking at an intimidating pace. Others started to look up at the trainer too, wondering what was going on.

"Hey Medi-Chan, what are these punks doing here? Why would you bring new trainers here, so annoying, ugh."

"Oh hey E-Hooker, it's just two peope I met, relax. This is Malaysia- *coughs* - er, I mean Quaraezha, and this is Xero. They aren't like most of the new people too, and one of them has already been here for a little while. Don't start drama again, you do this every time..."

Quaraezha started to chuckle. He couldn't help but burst out laughing, and Xero was looking at him with an awkward look. After all, he was sitting next to him, he couldn't leave the booth they were sitting in.

"Wait, your name is E-Hooker? Hahaha, does that mean you-"

[b][i]Note from the author: This next scenario will be a little violent, though not intended to be negative. It is used to express personality, and not to make another forum member look bad, so don't take it that way. If you do, good for you, I expect to see a worthwhile troll post. Ok, back to the story.[/i][/b]

E-Hooker bitchslapped Quaraezha and Xero's fork dropped from his mouth. Quaraezha was dazed, trying to figure out what happened, and E-Hooker started to put her glove back on. She turned to Quaraezha.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that Amnesia? I didn't hear you."

"Such a charming trainer huh? I saw what you did there."

E-Hooker cocked her head at Xero, and glared at him menacingly. Xero stared back blankly, and the entire restaurant seemed to stare at them. It was a long while before E-Hooker decided to walk away and leave out the door, calling over her Froslass with her. She walked off into the festival center and out of view.

"What the fuuuuuuuck. That shit hurt, what the hell is her problem?"

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, you should've saw it coming Fantasia. I mean Quaraezha, my bad. Xero, what were you talking about?"

"Look under the receipt for our food."

Numot decided to lift the receipt, seeing that he wasn't mentioned in this chapter yet, and found a small card under it. It was an invitation to the tournament being held at the festival. It was held every year and served to give new hotshot trainers a chance to show what they really got. Medi-Chan looked at Xero,  
>wondering how he knew that.<p>

"I saw what she did. She took off her glove as Quaraezha was getting ready to make a joke, and she made a subtle gesture towards her left. I noticed a pokemon in the distance, and it suddenly disappeared. As she slapped Eurasia the receipt caught that small wind. At that moment I saw Froslass appear and slip the paper under quickly. Everyone was too focused on what happened to see it. There's a reason she did that though, I'm sure she doesn't hand out papers like that all the time. Hm..."

"It's Quaraezha, why can't anyone get that!"

Omega walked in the door at that moment, and walked over to the table.

"Wow, I saw that. I should've warned Medi-Chan when I saw him outside not to bring you guys to Start Power, a lot of the regulars get irritated over new trainers coming. You handled that well Xero, and uh...what's your name?

"Quaraezha. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Qualaser. You should pay the receipt and head over to the tournament Xero. I saw the paper under that receipt, that tournament starts soon. I'll be watching haha. Have fun, I definitely will. There is hidden talent out there this year, I just know it. See you there too Medi-Chan and numot."

"It's QUARAEZHA!"

"Oh yea, that reminds me before I head off to the tournament. Why did you only get mentioned once in this entire chapter numot? Gotta get in the game dude, even Medi-Chan had some importance."

"You know, you're right. I was actually quiet the entire chapter becuase I saw that slap coming. I don't like to get involved. See you at the tournament."


	4. Ohsu Thrashers III

**Chapter 3**

There were people dancing everywhere, and lively music playing. Carts were set up selling standard items for beginner trainers, and the energy was amazing. It seemed that every new trainer had gathered at City Square, and the regulars were there too. The entire city had come together for this festival welcoming the new trainers to the Ohsu Region. Xero was walking with Quaraezha, as they planned to enter the tournament. Numot had left home, it seemed that he was too inactive on the forums to participate in the festival. Medi-Chan stuck around to guide the new trainers to the proper places. Xero and Quaraezha walked up to the registration booth, ready to enter the tournament and show off some skills.

"Hi, are you guys entering the Ohsu Hotshot Tournament?"

"Yes, I'm Xero. This is my friend Jamaica *coughs hard* I mean Quaraezha. We're entering with our new pokemon."

"Yea, just put Xero and Quaraezha on one team. Tournament's gonna start soon anyway."

"No problem Medi-Chan. Been a while since I've seen you down at the gym eh?"

"Oh jeez, yea. It's hard, I've been busy lately. I'll be around one of these days Kirby."

"Wait, what? There's teams?"

"Yea, didn't I tell you? This tournament is a Double Battle team tournament. All the new trainers get paired up with random people. It teaches them teamwork and helps make some new friendships. I doubt any of these trainers could battle on their own yet, the system is very different."

"No one told me that one...Quaraezha, did you hear about that?"

"GOODAMNIT, IT'S QUA-"

Xero, Kirby and Medi-Chan were all staring at Quaraezha with perplexed faces. Quaraezha started to blush a bit, and he closed his mouth and pulled himself together.

"Uh, no, I didn't. By the way, you guys know each other? Not to be nosy, I just want to get to know the people of Vocarock. Medi-Chan was very helpful with my Torchic, any friend of Medi-Chan's is a friend of mine."

"You don't even know me..."

"Yea, I'm Kirby. I work at the Ohsu Regional Center sometimes, but I'm actually from a town over. I'm one of the Gym Leaders in this region, kind of taking a vacation from all of that for now. I love seeing the festival anyway. On a different note, take off that hat Medi-Chan, it looks horrible."

"Oh whatever Kirby. It was to avoid all the idiot guy trainers that always come up to me, ugh."

Medi-Chan took off his hat and his hair fell down. Or should I say her, Quaraezha's jaw dropped when he realized Medi-Chan was a girl.

"Oh sheet, you tricked me good. I can't hear your voice over text, so I assumed you were a guy. Nice one, Quaraezha looks all dumbfounded haha."

"You're a girl? What the hell, you had the chance to bitchslap that hooker girl!"

"Please, like I'm going to save you when you make a horrible joke. I didn't help you enough with your Torchic?"

"Oh fine, you're right. I still feel it on my cheek though, that hurt like a bi-"

"Yo Medi-Chan! Watsup! I haven't seen you around for ages! Where have you been hiding?"

A pokemon trainer started jogging towards Medi-Chan, holding a rope in his hand. He was dressed very differently, using clothes that appeared to be for wilderness areas. He had a strange device in his hand, and something was vaguely familiar about it, at least to Xero.

"Oh hey, what's up animask? I obviously haven't been hiding in the Ohsu Forest, you would've found me by now haha. Picked up some new trainers, they're entering the tournament."

"I see, I knew it smelled like fresh blood around here. Whehehe, just kidding guys. I'm animask, I'm the Pokemon Ranger around here. A select few of us help preserve the natural environment around here, since there isn't a lot left. Not too many pokemon live in the wild nowadays, which is why you aren't allowed to catch any. After Team Rocket was eliminated, we've been slowly trying to repopulate the wild. You guys new to the Ohsu Region?"

"Not really, I was here last month checking out Vocarock. I got my pokemon then. Xero is new though. I'm Quaraezha."

"Hm, tough name. I'll call you Kezha. Hm, why does that sound familiar..."

"It actually starts with a Q dude, not a-"

"Yea, I'm Xero. New around here, hoping to master the art of battle in this region."

"Well you made a great choice entering the tournament. I wish you good luck. It starts very soon though, you should head over there now!"

"Oh crap you're right animask. Xero, Quaraezha, just follow Kirby. I gotta go now anyway. I don't wanna act like a jerk animask, wanna head over to concert area? I got the VIP ticket, OK Go are supposed to be performing at the end of the festival!"

"Oh damn, nice! See ya guys later, take good care of them Kirby. Sorry our meeting had to be cut short!"

"It's no prob animask. Head over this way Xero, and uh...guy with red hair."

Xero and Quaraezha walked over to a group of anxious trainers as they sat in front of a stage. It was an outside stage in the center of the main square, with a huge amount of space for battling. It was surrounded by all kinds of spectators. Xero noticed Omega and aevv out in the audience, and saw Omega wink at him. He stood on stage with Quaraezha in a group of 32 trainers. It was a four round tournament, one double battle each. Many more trainers had entered, but a lot of the trainers weren't prepared with their Trainer ID or Poke Mapper, so Xero was lucky to get in with Quaraezha. They saw a man walk on stage and take the microphone.

"Welcome to Ohsu new trainers! We hold this festival every year in honor of the new talent we see, and it has been tradition to...what the hell, who wrote this script? Oh screw it. Yo, I'm ztrot, Regional Manager. You fuck with me and you can kiss your ass goodbye. Now that we got that down, this is a hotshot tournament. Why? Because it gives you cocky trainers the opportunity to fail hard and learn your place. I don't get paid enough for this, so here's the line up. Looks like Xero and Quaraezha will be battling Vash and E-Hooker. Wait..they aren't new, who the hell let them in? Forget it, they probably would've taken an hour to figure out how to use the device. Ok, get on stage people. Get the first battle going!"

The crowd roared and Xero was bothered. His first battle and it was against people who already knew how to use their Poke Mappers, and well. Xero took the stage along Quaraezha, and looked across at their opponents. They both stared at the Pokemon Trainer across from them. Vash was very experienced, and he whipped out his TM machine quickly. Xero and Quaraezha followed suit, and Furret was released from his pokeball alongside Torchic. They both activated their transmitters, which were detecting the waves coming from the TM's. Xero's Poke Mapper turned on, and Furret was suddenly still. Xero now had control over his pokemon, and he realized he was going to have to play by ear. Quaraezha had some experience, and started working his Poke Mapper.

"Hurry up noobs! We don't have all day!"

Xero looked up at E-Hooker, who had already taken the stage with her Froslass. Vash had a Scizor out, and they were both ready to battle. Quaraezha was ready as well, and took a fighting stance.

"Oh you can't wait to get yours huh? I'm not walking away from the punk move you pulled at Start Power. Let's go!"

"Aw, wahwah. Froslass, go!"

E-Hooker started to tap her Poke Mapper strategically and Froslass started blowing wind all over the stage. The crowd jumped in excitement, the battle had begun. Xero was caught off guard and started tapping his Poke Mapper randomly, causing Furret to jump around and make weird moves. Quaraezha knew what to do, and directed Torchic to use Ember. Froslass easily evaded it and hit Torchic with a Wake-Up Slap. Furret was bouncing around the stage uncontrollably, and Vash took advantage. In one swoop Scizor had hit Furret with Metal Claw, and Furret was down for the count. Torchic was injured, and Froslass and Scizor were staring at it. Quaraezha knew there was no way he could win, and he signaled a forfeit.

"Oh wow, that was a 20 second battle! Holy crap, I'm dying, these noobs suck! Good job clobbering that Furret Vash, that was hilarious!"

Vash looked blankly at E-Hooker and had no response. He had no real personality since ddrXero64 only talked to him once, and he just walked off stage.

"Way to kill the mood Vash. No wonder you're not one of the Ohsu Thrashers. Too bad, you would've made a fine member."

E-Hooker shook off the awkwardness and walked off stage laughing.

"Wow Xero, you suck."

"I don't know what went wrong, I swore I was hitting the buttons correctly..."

"Xero, what the hell happened?"

Xero saw Omega jump on stage. Omega rushed over and took a look at the Poke Mapper, and started laughing.

"Jesus Xero! Why is your offset at -134?"

The crowd heard this and busted out laughing. Xero wasn't really affected, but was trying to hide his real thoughts. In his head he had facepalmed himself to death, and was in jail for attempted suicide by facepalm.

"...hey Quaraezha..uh...wanna just be the protagonist for a bit? I gotta go to my lodge and learn to use the Poke Mapper before I can do anything really."

"How the hell am I supposed to be the main character, that makes no sense, you just met me."

"Dude, it's a story. Get over it, just be yourself or something. I'll be back in a week or something, chill."

"Can I be protagonist Xero?"

"Who are you? Ohh, you're that Kitsunemimi chick who asked me where to find a Glaceon. You know, screw it. You can be protagonist with Quaraezha until I get back. Poof, you have a Glaceon."

"See, this is why I don't get paid enough for this. What the hell are they talking about? I don't know, I'm cancelling the tournament. It gets worse every year anyway. Ztrot out! I'm going to bed."

And at that, Quaraezha and Kitsunemimi walked off in the distance in a bad ass manner. Kitsunemimi had a Poke Mapper and Pokeball magically appear, and her Pokeball was on his belt. It contained, of course, Glaceon.  
>She insisted she catch one. Xero walked off to the lodge to finally put his bags down. He had been carrying all of the junk since the Prologue. He knew he needed more time with the Poke Mapper before he was ready to jump into the world of Ohsu.<p>

Xero's adventure had come to a halt, but the story was just unfolding...


	5. Ohsu Thrashers Extended Ending

**Chapter 3 Extended Ending**

"Untz, untz, untz, untz...no wonder you guys go to START POWER, I didn't know it turned into a rave at night!"

Hell yea Xero, shit is awesome. I told you Omega got your back haha. Wait until the life of the party gets here."

"And who would that be? One of the regulars?"

"No. Two of the regulars. Oh sheet, here they come now!"

Xero watched as two guys walked in the room with flashy clothes. One of them was dressed with rave colors, sporting phat pants and a black shirt. The other one was dressed in a suit, wearing a brand new fedora. Every person in the club was screaming as the two new guys walked on stage. The DJ threw on a new song, and the club went silent. Xero whispered to Omega.

"Hey, who are they?"

"Those are the two dancers that represent the Vocarock dance team. The guy with the flashy clothes is Danzai, he's a native European with a heavy accent. The only thing heavier than his accent are his moves though, he can rave like a maniac. His stamina is ridiculous, and they say he mastered Tecktonik, Jumpstyle, and Hardstyle shuffle in a week. He's a natural born raver. The other guy is Rantai, he's a hip hop dancer. He pops, locks, and does just about everything. His moonwalk is his signature move."

Xero watched as they took out their Pokeballs and released their pokemon. Danzai had released his Lucario, and Rantai had a Hitmonlee. They popped out their Poke Mappers and were getting ready to start a battle.

"Oh crap, why are they battling? I thought they were dancing!"

"They are Xero, relax. It's a Dance Battle. You see, the Poke Mappers aren't just for battling. They've revolutionized this region, and it's common to see them used for pokemon dance battles as well. Now that Trainers can control their pokemon, we've been able to do much more without hurting them. You need a special license to use them for dancing though, it allows the use of them anywhere, which is against the law for most people. Shh, watch the show."

The bass dropped and Danzai was up first. He used his Poke Mapper to control Lucario. His Lucario created an Aura Sphere on his fingertips and started to rave. It was using Tecktonik, and started to warm up to the music. After some flashy moves, it stopped and looked at Hitmonlee. Hitmonlee waited for his cue, and Xero watched closely. Sure enough, the music dropped and Hitmonlee started to pop. Rantai was tapping one of the custom beatmaps that was made for dancing. His Hitmonlee was dominating the stage, and it moonwalked backwards towards Rantai before taking his fedora and putting on his head for a finishing move. Danzai started laughing and conceded defeat for round one. They put their pokemon away and jumped onto the dancefloor to do a little bit of dancing themselves.

"Wow, what an intro. I'm starting to love Vocarock City, haha. You gotta show me around Omega, this place is pretty awesome."

"Yea, it's pretty cool haha. You should start making some friends around before you venture off into the region. One thing I learned is that most trainers fail because they don't have the resources they need. As we said before, you only get one pokemon. But there are people throughout the land who are certified to give out more. You'll need to learn to master all kinds of pokemon along with the beatmaps. The ideal number of pokemon to master is 3, by then you should have learned enough to have a shot at conquering this region."

"I see. I guess I have a lot of practice to do."

"Damn straight Xero."


	6. The Real Victory I

**Chapter 4**

Xero walked inside the lodge, and looked around for the reception desk. He pulled out his reservation papers, looking it over to make sure everything was accurate, and to make sure he had the right place. He walked over to the counter, and heard a loud shout behind him.

"Hey! Get the fuck off my floor, I just mopped that asshole!"

Xero pivoted by instinct, and slipped. He looked up to see an angry old janitor walking towards him, clutching a wooden mop in his hand.

"Didn't you hear me dumbass? Get off the floor, now I gotta do that shit again. Good going genius."

"Hey, relax. It was an accident, and if you didn't shout I probably would have made less of a mess. I hope you don't assume everyone is just going to avoid the floor, you don't even have a wet floor sign up."

"Hm, I hope you don't assume that just because I don't know you I won't kick your ass. You're not even from here, it'd be like throwing out the trash. Get the hell out of here, I don't need your smart ass comments."

Xero headed toward the counter with a monotous expression. He's had to deal with all kinds of people in his life, so he was used to that kind of conversation. Sometimes he would actually enjoy it, fueling the conflict even more, just to see how far someone would go to defend a useless argument. He presented his papers to the receptionist, and was given a room key. He headed to his room, preparing himself for a well deserved rest. It was 4 in the morning, he had spent an entire day out and about, and ending the night with a rave wasn't probably the best idea. He found his room and closed the door behind him, and threw himself on the bed. It only took seconds until he was dozing off.

_**8 hours later**_

"So how did you get that Glaceon again? I'm so jealous, you got really lucky to end up with such a strong pokemon."

"Well I arrived to the Ohsu Regional Center late, and they said they had ran out of pokemon to give out. I was getting ready to leave, but someone stopped me and said they would offer me one from the staff registration center. All they had left was a Glaceon, and I fell in love with it. It jumped on me as soon as I saw it, I think it was meant to be. I even started dressing like it when I got it, I stopped by that shopping district haha."

"Oh cool, can't help but admit I'm jealous. I do admit though this Torchic is pretty cool, it seems to reflect my personality too. It's like the popular pokemon of the group, hehe."

"If you say so..."

Quaraezha and Kitsunemimi were walking towards START POWER. They planned to meet up with Medi-Chan and animask, who invited them to lunch. They heard that they were bring some new trainers they met at the concert too, and were planning to have a calm day. The festival was exciting, and went on for so long no one had the energy to do much.

They arrived at the corner restaurant, and waited outside. They looked around, checking out the beauty of Vocarock in the day time. A lot people were starting to enter Start Power, it seemed lunch time was just starting. As they noticed before, many of the people in this area were regulars, and they blended in very well. It didn't take too long to fall in love with the Ohsu Region, and it was said that many trainers who venture to ohsu make it their home.

Kitsunemimi looked up to see animask in the distance, followed by Medi-Chan and two other trainers. It appeared that numot123 wasn't able to make it, but they crowd was lively nonetheless. The group met with Quaraezha and Kitsunemimi, and went inside and found a table.

"Nice of you to make it Quarazor and Kitsunemimi, I didn't think you guys had the energy to wake up haha. The festival was great huh? My introduction was kinda short, and I haven't formally introduced myself to Kitsunemimi. I'm animask, one of selected few the Pokemon Rangers for the Ohsu Region. I take care of the natural habitat here, since there isn't much left in present day Ohsu. The population of the pokemon here is dangerously low, which is why I'm sure you've heard you aren't allowed to catch pokemon. It's sad really, we're home to a lot of rare pokemon. But yes, we strive hard to keep the natural environment."

"Nice, it's Quaraezha by the way. But yea, sounds like a hard job, keep up the good work. I didn't want to sound rude, but I see there are two new people I've yet to meet. I'm Quaraezha, I'm a new trainer, but I've visited the Ohsu region for a week about a month ago, so I'm somewhat familiar with the area. This is..."

"Kitsunemimi. I'm a new trainer too, I'm glad I'm even here. I came very late, and almost didn't get a pokemon! But yea, I have my friend Glaceon now, so I'm already loving the region!"

Haha, nice Kitsunemimi. I'm sure animask loves to hear that. Before I go on though, I'll let these trainers introduce themselves. You all know who I am now, especially Quaraezha. Sorry about the hat thing, but guys can be somewhat annoying on the first day, so don't take it personal."

One of the trainers stood up, and took off his hat. He was wearing very formal clothing, and appeared to be in his late 50's. He also seemed to wear fancy attire, as his watch looked very expensive, and his suit appeared to be brand new. He picked up his glass, nonchalantly took a sip of purified water, and began to clear his throat.

"Hello to everyone, both people I know and people I've yet to meet. I'm Vext, the lodge owner in Vocarock. I seem to be more known for my community involvement though, as I tend to sponsor a lot of local events. I enjoy coming every year to the festival to get to know all the new trainers, and I hope to see great diversity this year, the Ohsu Region grows in population every year, and we strive to keep the reputation of one of the most economic regions there is. Our technology is very advanced, and I hope you enjoy what we have to offer. A toast to the trainers of Ohsu Newcomer's Festival 2011!"

The entire restaurant held up their glass and politely gave their toast. Kitsunemimi was politely clapping, and Quaraezha applauded the classy speech. Animask smiled, and nodded at Vext. He looked at the other trainer beside him.

"So how was that for a welcoming gift, eh BakaloidSky?"

BakaloidSky seemed to be staring off in the distance, unaware of what had happened. Vext waved his hand in front of BakaloidSky, hoping to get a reaction. Quaraezha clashed his silverware together loudly, and he finally reacted, falling out of his chair.

"So sorry guys, I was replaying a melody I had heard earlier in my head. I was trying to figure out whether the song had changed the time signature, or whether the tempo had changed. My apologies, truly. I'm BakaloidSky, but I'm sure they told you that. I'm a new trainer too, I came here for another purpose though. I'm hoping to find a certain pokemon that is said to be an instrument of its own. I enjoy music a lot, especially classical. So when I heard this I just knew I had to see if I could find it myself. Thanks for the welcome Vext, very much appreciated. I hope I didn't seem rude."

"Oh, hehe, no problem. It's inspiring to see such commitment in a new trainer, no worries. Shall we order? The food won't jump on our plates and guess our tastes for us you know!"

"Very true. I think we can all use a good meal, and keeping the habitat in control for so long has helped to create quite an appetite. What shall I get...the steak looks yummy, hm...oh hey, is that Xero?"

Xero walked into Start Power, and started to look around. He spotted Quaraezha and walked over.

"Hey Quaraezha, I just wanted to ask if you've seen Omega around. I had a question about the Poke Mapper, and I need to talk to him about something else anyway."

"Nah, but I heard his gym is in this city, near the path to Auralit Town. It's way on the other side though."

"Ok, thanks. I'll head over there later. I'm having a lot of trouble with my Poke Mapper, I can never get the sync right..."

Xero began to walk out of the restaurant, but noticed something strange.

"Excuse me, sir? Is that a janitor's pass to the lodge at City Square?"

Vext began to clear his throat, and looked down at his pocket. He saw the corner of his lodge pass sticking out, and he stuffed it back in his pocket.

"Oh, yes, I own the lodge in City Square. I'm Vext, more known for my community involvement and sponsorship. Very keen eyesight you got there, I have to admit. I don't think we've met before, but it was nice to meet you I suppose."

"Yes, I agree."

Xero walked out and into the distance, and towards the direction of Vocarock Gym.


End file.
